1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention are generally related to managing a collection of data objects in a content management system. More specifically, embodiments of the invention are related to updating document content and metadata via plug-in chaining in a content management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Content management systems (CMS) allow multiple users to share information. Generally, a CMS allows users to create, modify, archive, search, and remove data objects from an organized repository. The data objects managed by a CMS may include text documents, spreadsheets, database records, digital images, and digital video sequences, to name but a few (generically referred to as documents). A CMS typically includes tools for document publishing, format management, revision and/or access control, along with tools for document indexing, searching, and retrieval.
Some CMS systems use XML (extensible markup language) to manage content stored in the CMS repository. An XML-aware CMS may provide users with a variety of advantages, for example:                structured authoring—the ability to incorporate metadata that is normally lost in conventional formats        repurposing of data—the ability to share fragments of data or to transform the data into different formats        publishing—the ability to have “single source publishing” using XMLstylesheets (e.g. XSLT) that separate content from presentation        interoperability—the ability to utilize XML data across different systems or applications        intelligent storage—the ability to synchronize XML content with attributes in the CMS        
Thus, an XML aware CMS can manage XML content in powerful ways. Because of these, and other advantages, XML is growing in popularity as the preferred format for authoring, publishing, and storing a variety of documents and/or multimedia content.
Accordingly, there remains a need for methods and systems for updating document content and metadata via plug-in chaining in a CMS.